Spirits
by Philote
Summary: As Will broods on the voyage home, Jack tries to cheer him up.


Title: Spirits

Fandom: Pirates of the Caribbean

Author:  Piper

E-mail: hyperpiper_019@hotmail.com

Rating: PG

Category: general, drama, hurt/comfort

Summary: As Will broods on the voyage home, Jack tries to cheer him up.

Disclaimer: The characters and situations of _Pirates of the Caribbean do not belong to me.  I make no money from this story.  Please don't sue._

Author's Notes: This is just a little story that takes place towards the end of the movie.  It is not meant to be slash.  Please leave me a review if you like it!

~*~

The wind was blowing from the East.  As the sails billowed overhead, Will Turner watched the lightening sky with a bit of trepidation.  He wasn't sure he was ready to face what the new day might bring.

He heard footsteps behind him, then sensed a body settling beside him.  He didn't bother to look, knowing of only one person who would be approaching him.  "Hi Jack."

"Sweet William," the pirate greeted.

Will grit his teeth at the salutation but didn't complain.  He was somewhat of a pariah aboard this ship; thus his choice in company was limited.  And he really didn't want to be alone.  As for Jack, well, Jack wasn't someone these people would approach on a good day.  For some reason they had both managed to avoid spending the voyage locked up below deck, which was a small comfort.  He expected it had something to do with Elizabeth, which warmed his heart for a moment.  It was short-lived, however, every time he caught a glimpse of the Commodore.

Will's eyes stayed with the scene on the deck before him.  He allowed himself a moment more to watch Elizabeth's hair blow gently in the breeze, but he knew he was only torturing himself.  He looked away with a sigh.

Jack's voice startled him.  "Why the glum face, hmm?"

"Gee, I don't know.  What could possibly be wrong?  My life is just so peachy."

"I do believe I'm sensing some sarcasm here."

Will snorted.  "You're a genius, Jack.  Must be why they made you Captain."  

It was snide and thoughtless, and he regretted it almost as soon as it was out of his mouth.

But Jack didn't seem to take offense.  In fact, Will was beginning to wonder if anything got to Jack.  The pirate simply smiled and said cockily, "Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." After a short pause he continued, "So what can I do for you, mate?  C'mon, talk to Captain Jack."

"Would you like an itemized list?" Will asked, sarcasm dripping once more.

Jack suddenly seemed a bit doubtful.  "You have a list?" 

Too late.  He'd asked for it.  "First," Will held up his left hand, ticking off the points on his fingers.  "Elizabeth will be spending the rest of her life with the Commodore…"

"Well, this could take a while."  Jack leaned back, presumably getting comfortable.

"…second, I nearly had my throat slit by a dead pirate…"

"Not exactly dead," Jack felt the need to interject.  "And it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't gone and announced who you were."

Will rolled his eyes but didn't bother to address it.  He just continued his list.  "…third, my father was a bloody pirate…"

"Hey, now," Jack interrupted, sitting up straight and somewhat indignant.  "I thought we were past all these steery—, uh, stiro—"

"Stereotypes?" Will inserted helpfully.

"Yes!  Stereotypes.  I thought you were past those by this point.  After all, you are very much like your father."

Will's voice took on an icy tone.  "Don't say that."  He turned away, intending to end the conversation.

Jack sighed, but let that drop.  He did not, however, go away.  "C'mon, now.  It's not all that bad, mate.  After all, we are alive.  Ms. Swann is alive, and thanks to her we are lookin' at the sights instead of the bars of a cell below deck.  And," he paused and reached into his cloak, producing a bottle.  "I got us our own special celebration."  He waggled his eyebrows, then began struggling with the cork.

Will looked on curiously.  "Where did you find that?"

"Little room back there.  Might have been someone's quarters."  Jack grinned triumphantly as the cork popped out, then inhaled the sweet smell of the wine.

"Like the Commodore's?" Will suggested dubiously.

Jack simply shrugged before taking a long swig.  Will grimaced, fairly certain that wine wasn't supposed to be consumed like that.  But Jack swallowed and sighed with pleasure, then held the bottle out to the younger man.

Will stared at the bottle, then glanced back towards the deck.  His eyes connected with Elizabeth's, but only for a moment. Then she turned her attention back to her father and the Commodore.  The officer—her fiancée, Will reminded himself with a wince—glanced their way as well, then purposely pulled the girl close to his side.  He left his arm around her as he continued his conversation.  Will sighed in disgust.  Then he took the bottle from Jack.

He closed his eyes and tipped it up as he'd seen the other man do, shutting out the world as the liquid poured into his throat.  He didn't stop until Jack spoke up again, "Whoa there, mate!  I don't think your system's quite as hardened as mine!"  He carefully extricated the bottle from Will's grasp.  "Go easy, huh?"  

Will let him take it.  His eyes naturally returned to the scene before him.  He felt slightly nauseous.

Jack's gaze followed his.  He heard the older man sigh again before he said, "C'mon, kid.  Let's find you some better scenery."

He considered protesting, but then decided that Jack was right; he really didn't care to watch this.  He allowed Jack to coax him up and around to the starboard side, where they soon settled with a view of the water and the sunrise over the horizon.

They spent some time in silence, passing the bottle back and forth.  Will slowly felt some of his tension drain from his body, but it didn't seem to be making his attitude any brighter.

He wasn't aware that Jack was watching him until the pirate clucked his tongue softly.  "Figures that you would be a quiet drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Will retorted stubbornly, though he really wasn't sure.  He had very little experience in the area.

"That wasn't the point.  You're still brooding.  The purpose of these lovely spirits is to make the world a happier place."

Will grunted noncommittally, taking the bottle back.  He might still be alive, but very little was happy about his world at the moment.

Jack, of course, saw things differently.  "C'mon, Will.  Give us a smile."

Will shot him a glare.

"That's not a smile.  You can do better than that."  

Jack gave him a moment.  Will ignored him, taking another drink from the bottle.  

Jack continued, "Here, let me help you."  With that, he reached to give the young man a light pinch in the side.

Will jumped and had to clamp his mouth shut to keep from yelping and spitting wine all over the deck.

Jack noted his reaction with a Cheshire grin.  "A bit ticklish, are we?"

This time, the glare was murderous.  "Jack…" he trailed off warningly.

"Lighten up, Willie!"  He watched as Jack took the bottle back and indulged in another swig before setting it carefully aside.  Will added a new mental note to his growing list about this pirate—beware when playful.  A moment later he decided that the wine must be dulling his reflexes, because Jack had trapped him and had fingers scuttling over his ribs before it even occurred to him to move.

"Jack!"  He couldn't hold back his rather undignified giggles.  He belatedly tried to squirm away from the tickling hands, but Jack wasn't letting go.  "Stop!" he pleaded, still giggling.  When it turned into full-blown laughs a minute later, Jack finally relented.  

"See?  I knew you had a smile in there," the pirate said, moving back to his seat.  He offered the bottle to Will again as a peace offering.

Will watched him warily for a moment, then took the bottle and resettled beside him.  "It doesn't count; it was forced," he grumbled, but suspected the statement had little effect since the smile was still present on his face.

Unfortunately, the mood didn't last for him.  He still had too much on his mind.  "Barbossa told me what happened to my father," he ventured softly.

Jack nodded slowly.  "Yes.  I'm afraid I heard that story during my time with them as well.  Horrible way for a man to die."

Will said nothing, just took another drink.

"I know it's of little comfort but—he did love the sea."

Will laughed humorlessly.  "Yeah.  More than anything, right? Except maybe treasure."

Jack gave him an odd look.  "Nope, more than treasure."  He studied Will for a moment, then added, "But not more than a little boy back home."

"Yes, well…I used to believe that."  Will's eyes followed the waves and he shook his head.  Then he dared to say, "I doubt he cared much for me at all." 

It wasn't well received.  Jack reached for him and forcefully turned him around, holding him in place as he looked into his eyes.  "William Turner, your father was a good man.  One of the best I've ever had the pleasure of knowing—pirate or otherwise.  When I compare you to him, it is _not an insult.  And he _did_ love you, very much."_

Will stared at him; swallowed hard.  It was the most serious he'd ever seen Jack—and he'd seen the man stare death in the face.  He felt his eyes burn, but tried to ignore it.  "If he loved me, he would have been at home," he insisted weakly.  "He wouldn't have had cause to send me a cursed medallion and condemn me to this fate."

"He had no way of knowing that his actions would put you in danger years in the future.  If he had, I'm certain he wouldn't have done it."  The intensity of Jack's speech was certainly driving the point home for Will.  The older man continued more softly, "He wasn't perfect.  But he was better than most.  And I am sorry for his fate, Will.  You both deserved better."  

Jack released him, but neither of them moved. After a few moments Will finally admitted, "I wouldn't have cared if he was a pirate.  In fact, I probably would have found it quite enchanting.  Even if I hadn't, it wouldn't have mattered.  All I wanted…was to be with him."  Will felt a tear spill onto his cheek.  He sniffed and hastily wiped it away, turning back towards the water.  He swallowed once more before continuing, "Well, until the attack.  Then I bloody well hated pirates.  I'd seen things…I almost died…I hated them all for so long."  His voice was barely a whisper now.  "I'm sorry, Father," he said brokenly to the sea.

Jack squeezed his shoulder, but said nothing. 

They passed a few minutes in silence.  It occurred to Will that it wasn't all that smart to cry in front of a pirate.  Heck, he didn't cry in front of anybody—which made him wonder just how drunk he was.  He scrubbed away another tear, then looked accusingly at the bottle.  "What is in this stuff?"

"Nothin.'  You're just a lightweight," Jack teased.  But his hand settled into an easy rhythm, rubbing gently between Will's shoulder blades.  Funny, he never would have pegged Jack as the comforting type.

A few more tears leaked out.  Jack did him a service by ignoring them, keeping his attention on the water as he continued the silent touch and support.  Will took a few minutes to calm himself.  When he was able, he offered Jack a wobbly smile of thanks and handed the bottle back.

Jack squeezed his shoulder one last time before accepting it.  Will watched as he took another drink before saying thoughtfully, "You know, you didn't let me finish my list earlier."

Jack gave him a lopsided smile.  "Well then, by all means mate, continue."

"Aren't you worried about what's going to happen next?"

"Why?"

Will shot him an incredulous look.  "You do know they could hang us both.  In fact, I'd call that likely."

Jack shrugged.  "So we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Will blinked at him.  A smile quirked his lips as he shook his head.  "_That's the great Captain Jack Sparrow's plan?" he teased._

Jack offered him a small smile, uncharacteristically serious.  "Don't worry over it, Willie.  Yours was a noble errand, and Ms. Swann will be attesting to that.  They won't be hanging you."

Will watched as he took another swig.  "Well they won't be hanging you without me," he asserted suddenly.

Jack's eyes found his and held them.  "Don't do anything foolish, young Turner.  I'm not worth it."

"I disagree.  Much like I imagine my father would have."

Jack hesitated.  "You sound rather proud of that."

Will recognized that he was steering the conversation, but he smiled anyway.  "Yes, I think perhaps I am."

Jack returned his smile and raised the bottle.  "To Bootstrap Bill."  He drained all but a few drops, then handed it over. Will accepted it.  They both turned back towards the brightening sky as he raised it towards the sea.

"Rest in peace," he said softly, then closed his eyes and finished off the liquid.

Jack patted him on the back companionably as they settled into a comfortable silence.  Will said nothing more in regards to their awaiting fate.  However he knew, without a doubt, that he would not be letting anyone hurt Jack.  Not while he was alive to fight it.

Heaven help him, he'd bonded with a pirate.  

And he didn't mind.  In fact, the thought made him smile.

~*~

The End


End file.
